Promise
by LIBlonde
Summary: Is it possible that Carter and Luka could eventually be friendly? Very sad, very sweet...I'm one for carby, but lately I've been realizing how much Luka misses Abby and...it's been inspiring. I think CARBIES *AND* LUBIES will like this. Just read it!


Another workday. I had taken a twelve-hour split shift so that I could get more time away from County. You can only work in a hospital for so long before you start to always have the urge to run out the door.

Almost time to end the first half of the shift. I went to grab my coat.

It wasn't in my locker

Did I leave it in the bathroom? Probably, that's been a bad habit lately.

I opened the bathroom door. Carter was crouching in the corner.

There was an almost half-empty bottle of Valium on the counter.

"Oh, God…" I said. What should I have done?

Well, Mark was dead.

Abby. She would know what to do.

I started to turn around.

"Please stay here." Carter said, grabbing my arm, looking me in the eyes while breathing heavily. "I swear I threw it all up."

I arched my neck toward the nearby toilet. That story was plausible.

I flushed the toilet and helped Carter get up. "Should I tell someone?" I thought.

Carter splashed water on his face. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and started to dry his hands.

"Uh…" I said. "Do you want to get lunch across the street or something?"

Carter stared at me for a second, and then he looked down. "Sure." He nodded.

I eventually found my coat under the clerk's desk. About two minutes later, we were making our way across the street. Why would he be on painkillers again? He had it all. The Chief Residency, the rich family…Abby…what else did he need?

I looked at Carter for a second. He seemed out of it, He looked at everything as if it wasn't there.

And there was obviously tension. You know we're not exactly the ones to get along.

We plopped down in the booth. Burger and fries for the both of us.

We sat there, eating.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So…" I started. "Why…"

"Did I…" he began to finish. "…do that?"

I made a gesture to signal that he was correct.

He put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. "I think we…broke up."

We. He and Abby.

I can't say it wasn't a shock. They had their fights; Haleh was great at getting the word all over the hospital. But I don't think they ever really broke up over them.

"Oh…" I said, slightly speechless. What should I have said? That sucks, good for me?

"We had a fight…at her place. We got mad and…I think it's over."

They broke up. They broke up! Did I have a chance?

Wait. The pills were more important.

"Do you need…rehabilitation?"

He looked at me for a second before answering. "I don't think so…" He said passively. "I've been sober for years. It was just once, and I don't want to do it again."

I nodded. Was he sure? I was pretty sure I could trust him. From an outside glance, I'd say he recovered well after the first time.

"Look…" I said, trying to be as sympathetic as I could. "If you ever need to talk, know that you can call me or anything, okay"

It didn't seem like a lot. But I was sincere.

He looked grateful. "I think I'll be okay. But that means a lot to me…"

I shrugged.

"It does. Really, thanks. I'll come to you whenever I need."

I nodded and started eating again, slightly relieved of my worry for him.

"Can I ask you one favor?" He said when both of us were almost done.

"Anything." I said.

"Don't tell Abby. Promise."

I froze. He might be destroyed if I told Abby. But then…I just might have a chance at getting her back. Maybe. 

I stared at him for a little while longer. He stared back in despair.

A woman burst into the diner and stood in front of the table. It was Abby.

Her eyes were blurry with tears she would not let out, though she had obviously cried not too long ago. She looked desperate, sad.

For a split second, she was bewildered at the sight; Carter and Luka sitting together and not fighting about something.

But she focused again. "Carter?" She said, trying as hard as she could to not let her voice turn into a cry or sob. "About last night…can we please go somewhere and talk?"

Carter looked at her, and then he looked at me again.

I paused, but only for a second.

I looked at Abby.

Carter could make her happier than I ever could. She needed him.

I looked at him and nodded slowly, in anguish. "Promise." I choked out.

His grateful sigh thanked me. The two of them walked outside.

They stood in front of the diner. Reconciling. I tried to seem as if I was not paying attention.

Both of them started talking at the same time. I could not make out what they could be saying, but in about a minute they were holding each other in their arms so tenderly, reversing total emotional breakdowns.

A kiss. One of dependency, sorrow, happiness. It was overtly noticeable that their kind of love was the kind that once you have, you literally cannot live without. They held hands and walked away.

I left the money on the table and walked out.

I stepped out the door and stared down the sidewalk. They were still in view.

"Promise to give her the world, Carter." I said. "Promise to always love her.

And I left.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

My second fanfic, hope you liked! This was intended to be a short, but I am considering adding one more chapter.

****If you use Microsoft Word 2000, PLEASE-Mail me (YankeeFan099@att.net) and tell me how I can save my files in .html format so that I can make the tags work! (Bold, italic, etc.)

**ALL REVIEWERS GET A VIRTUAL BLOWPOP! Yumm…


End file.
